peacefandomcom-20200223-history
Empowerments
Empowerments Beginners MAY TRE YA OM TRE YA OM YA OM MAY YA HUM OM YA HA HUM The next initiation scheduled for 2008 at the earliest and will consist of: * Bi-location for beginners - a two part initiation held simultaneously * Precognition - venue not to be released until after the event This empowerment will consist of: * Spiritual Attachments - How to increase your store * Spiritual Possesions - Being God for fun and Prophet * Computer worship Upgrade NOW! Fanatics will be consecrated Temples will bulge Information about the Metta Ray Yinyana Triple Dorje Empowerment The Three Jewels of Taoism to be sought are compassion, moderation and humility If you have read this far you are reverse engineered a Triple Dorje 'Toe Dipper' empowerment You are empowered to print out the Nasrudin Certification and display it and develop elementary understanding Triple Dorje 'Rainbow Cleansing' practice What is it It is a cleansing and protection practice. Each tradition carries a way of fortifying and sanctifying the psyche for example the kabbalistic cross, the drawing of the pentagram, crossing oneself, ritual bathing and so on How is it done? OM - Purification or opening of the Bodhi energy YA - Affirmation of the Energy - it is the positive essence of MAY TRE YA HA - Expression of the energy HUM - The Rainbow Pulse OM YA HA HUM Information on the rainbow pulse available by virtue and delivery of the Astral Dolphins Spirit My totem was a real octopus, who also happened to be my mentor. Olli Octopus was one of the finest gurus, until we ate Olli in a bout of reverence and hunger. I feel it was karma. In a sense everything is a totem or revelation of its inner quality. By expressing love and reverance we find the gift inside each abstract totem, the idea of Peace, the spirit of the mermaid, will empower us. This is the Great Mystery of submission to the wonderous nature of objects and ideas. Give and back it comes enfolding and empowering. Peace is not just a lamb but the wolf. Peace is bear. Peace in the silence and in the noise. Open spaces and closed minds. Peace is the diversity of the rainbow, the raising of the spring buds. From the earth comes the mountains. From the moutains gush the waters. To the Oceans. To Die. We would like to thank those who were present at the recent Triple Dorje Initiation The following people were excluded for the usual reasons: Lobster - Completely unsuitable Jigme Champa - Busy cleaning KnowMystery - Refusal to be worshipped http://www.zen45800.zen.co.uk/rtd/ Cecil - Too god-like Christine - Over zealous mantra commitment "How unfair! and for 'over-zealous mantra commitment'- piffle!:)" o-watabanana-iyam! o-watabanana-iyam! o-watabanana-iyam! o-watabanana-iyam! o-watabanana-iyam! o-watabanana-iyam! o-watabanana-iyam! o-watabanana-iyam! o-watabanana-iyam! o-watabanana-iyam! o-watabanana-iyam! o-watabanana-iyam! What is an empowerment? An empowerment is an encouragement to practice refinement. It comprises of: # The theory, the nature or alignment one wishes to enhance or aim towards. # A revelation or teaching and practice that engages and enables commitment # An increased activation and attunement to the induction and attributes of the empowerment Stage Won # Paper bag Yoga # Calmer Karma, stirring the emotions and dissolving the mined # Guru Precious Jewel # How to worship your computer # The Slow Walk # Spiritual Olympics for the really zealous Resolutions (for those with the Tmxxine empowerment) # To return Christs Body # To cook Gabriel before he causes any further whispering. (Angels taste of chicken) # To exhibit the original 10 Commandments in an art gallery # . . . introducing Metta Ray or Meitraya or Mahdhi or the 'Comforter', a NEW enhanced LOVE Emanation for the future, suitable for usage across religious divides. The Lineage A lineage to Padmahsambhavna, Mustafa, Goatarama or in our case to the future, is a way of increasing the authenticity of a teaching. However empowerment is not resonance with the past or the future but alignment within the Presents of the Triple Jewels * Our magickal authority is from the Three Jewels * Our religious authority is from The Elementals * Our mystical authority is Non Existent Yinyana of the Tripledorje - Three Jewels meditation Send metta to three images - fantasy constructs 1. Our fantasy or idealised Self as a future Buddha 2. Our self as manifested through others 3. Our self as others perceive us. This corresponds to the Three Jewels YinYana Buddhism The structure or shell is the shape of the ocean made into being For example a Mermaid or Buddha have no being in your mind they are a structure So too with any dream dharma It is a structure of being through which the ocean manifests Let us say your understanding dissolves In its solidifying you need a rock or basis this is the refuge of the Buddha The Christ The Kabbalah The Dervish way or whatever is the flavour of ones salt In the dissolving it is all spray and ocean but in the solidity I take refuge in The Buddha The Dharma and the Sangha I commit to attunement with preparatory Yinyana practices Key Features Fully human (may have floors, flaws or other levels) Independent of dogma and esoteric magik. You will be told what you are doing and why We have a few incarnations before the Metta Ray comes and therefore this empowerment will consist of * Traditional Japa-Mantra-Zikir recitation * Connection to the Baraka or spiritual virtue of the future Buddha * Rasayana relaxation * Full certification We believe this empowerment will take 3 to 6 months of regular practice to complete During this time you will be practicing the following religions (to run concurrently) Buddhism, Islam and a religion of choice (possibly not yours) Yinyana empowerements are not suitable for Astral Dolphins (Typical! They turned up anyway. OK who told them about the fish? Lobster?) MAY TRE YA OM TRE YA OM YA OM MAY YA HUM OM YA HA HUM Tech Tips from HolyGeeks * Computer Know How info on developing computer skills * Freeware software tested and approved by Holygeeks * Tech Tips about Wikis will tell you what and how to edit mediawiki wikis * Removing spyware http://sfx-images.mozilla.org/affiliates/Buttons/125x50/takebacktheweb_125x50.png